


The Bookshop

by shannsleeve



Series: Teacup Sketches [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Books, Bookshop, F/M, Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannsleeve/pseuds/shannsleeve
Summary: It's never too late (or too early) to read fairytales.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup-occamy (tinyshoopuf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyshoopuf/gifts).



> Based on two lovely sketches by Nico <3  
> Sketch 1: https://teacup-occamy.tumblr.com/post/160047659200/bookshop-date-scribbles  
> Sketch 2: https://teacup-occamy.tumblr.com/post/160982287055/even-more-bookshop-date

“It’s right ‘round this corner!”

“Darling, that’s what you said _three blocks_ ago.”

Tina Scamander stopped before slowly turning on her heel to face her husband, mouth set in a hard line, eyes glinting with irritation. Newt Scamander, the aforementioned husband, stared down at his wife, a playful smirk dancing on his lips. The couple stood toe-to-toe, still and unblinking as statues. As if on cue, they narrowed their eyes until nothing but small slits remained.

Newt raised an eyebrow, effectively widening his left eye until it nearly burst out of its socket. “Porpentina Esther.”

Tina squinted further, barely able to make out his ruddy hair through her eyelashes. “Newton Artemis Fido.”

It was the last week of their four-month sabbatical from the Ministry of Magic.

Since their wedding over a year ago, the Scamanders hadn’t been given any respite from their duties. At first, neither had minded the extra work and longer hours. They were only separated by a few floors and the improved Ministry lifts made sure they got to one another in half the time. However, after six months of hasty kisses, soggy lunch sandwiches, and cold tea (or coffee in Tina’s case) the newlyweds were drained and bitter. Hand-in-hand, they marched to the Minister for Magic’s office and deposited their notarized ‘leave of absence’ forms firmly on his desk.

“Four months?!” Hector Fawley bellowed. “B-But—“

“We aren’t budging, sir,” Tina stated, twisting her wedding band round and round her finger.

Newt, sensing his wife’s nervousness, agreed with her. “We’ve trained our temporary replacements per Ministry regulations. Everything will be taken care of while we’re away.”

“But Grindel—“

 “Thank you for your time –“ Newt interjected, giving his wife a scintillating smile as he did so.

“And consideration—“ Tina followed, sending him a cheeky grin in return.

“Minister,” they finished together.

Needless to say, the entire Ministry was in an uproar over Newton Scamander’s newfound audacity. Many attributed the change to his American wife, currently the most celebrated and influential Auror in the department. Now, on this quite humid, sunny day, an unexpected but wholeheartedly welcome development brought them back to New York City, to a very specific street, looking for a very unique bookshop.

“It really _is_ around the corner!” she insisted, pointing at the rickety sign labelled “9 th Street.”

Newt leaned forward until their noses touched. “Then why don’t you show me?”

Tina almost sneezed when the scents of earth and ink met her nostrils, but she stayed firm, planting her feet more solidly on the pavement. “I was tryin’ and then—“

“Then?”

“ _This_ happened!” she hissed, trying to ignore the burning behind her eyes.

“Well,” he whispered, gently rubbing his nose against hers. “You could forfeit.”

“Never!” She blew in his face, forcing him to stumble back an inch. “Besides, the eskimo kisses ain’t so cute when your eye is poppin’ out like a Fwooper’s.”

“Just last night you called Irene the –“ He raised his voice two octaves, making sure to keep his cock-eyed stare on his thoroughly exasperated wife. “ – most _beautiful_ songbird!”

“Yeah, I did,” she replied hotly. “But that was _her_ not _you_.”

Newt huffed as he tried to shuffle towards his wife again.

Tina, however, was too quick. Continuing to squint, she let out a loud _gasp!_ “Newt! Pickett’s gonna fall!”

“Oh no! Pick!” Newt scrambled to right himself, bringing a hand firmly to his breast pocket to, hopefully, catch his spindly friend. As he straightened, he looked at his hand and saw nothing. “Pickett? Pickett!”

_Chirrup!_

Said darling little Bowtruckle lazily emerged from the woolen depths of the pocket. He blinked blearily up at Newt before sticking his tongue out at him.

_Chirrup-chirrup-chirrup!_

“O-Oh. I’m so sorry, Pick. Tina said—“ he trailed off, finally understanding what his wife had done. Thoroughly embarrassed, the wizard turned to her with a glare. “You’re worse than the niffler, Mrs. Scamander!”

The witch smiled at him triumphantly as she glided towards him. She gave Pickett a little pat before kissing her husband soundly on the cheek. “I win!”

He pouted. “For now.”

She giggled and slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers. “Oh, stop sulking, _Newtie_. C’mon. I promise I’ve got it right this time.” Lightly tugging on his hand, she led him around the corner to a perfectly constructed brick wall. “Yes! I knew it! This is the place!”

Newt raised an eyebrow, skepticism oozing out of every pore, but he remained silent and merely watched as his wife drew her wand.

“ _The Little Glass Slipper_ by Henry Clarke,” she stated, drawing a colorful sigil against the wall. Instantly, a blue wooden door surrounded by a white frame appeared. Next to it, a simple calligraphed sign read _Scio and Company – Books, Lodging, and Plant Nursery_. With a happy hum, Tina tucked away her wand and reclaimed her husband’s hand.

“Plant nursery?”

“Mhm! Mrs. Scio’s shop’s the only place you can get Fanged Germaniums this side of the Hudson.”

“And the password?”

“Have to give name of the last item you bought. I think me an’ Queenie bought _The Little Glass Slipper_ with our parents the year before they passed.” Tina sighed fondly at the memory as she turned the handle on the shop door before dragging Newt inside.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur Weasley is noted to have at least one sibling. In the Potter books, only one is named - Bilius Weasley. Since Arthur does not make an appearance just yet (as he's born quite a bit after this time), I've introduced a potential other sibling to the fray. :)

Upon stepping across _Scio’s_ threshold, it was obvious the space had once accommodated another type of business entirely. The couple stepped into a vast hall covered in an array of art deco tiles on the floor and ceiling, and quite a crowd of magical customers. A pair of children dodged between the pink marble pillars, reminiscent of regal Roman columns, that upheld the building’s foundation. Dozens of bookshelves, arranged in a tidy maze, filled the spaces between the pillars near to bursting. Two elaborate chandeliers illuminated the space while smaller lanterns attached to each pillar offered concentrated pockets of light occupied by a few older folks for leisure reading. Behind the main kiosk, glinting in the low light, was a gargantuan steel door. It was open, revealing the vault within. The cramped space was lined with more bookshelves filled with volumes that looked to be centuries old.

“Not much has changed,” Tina reflected, drinking in the familiar sight. “That’s a relief.”

Newt found himself quite enchanted with the content look on his wife’s face. “Well let’s not waste time just staring, then.” He tugged her hand, guiding her to a set of shelves closest to the main kiosk. A piece of parchment floating above the shelves informed them that they were in the _Little Witches & Wizards´_ section.  

“My parents devoured books,” Newt mused, craning his head to better observe the books on the highest shelf.

“Mine enjoyed ‘em too. And why do you to refer to them like you do the beasts?”

“Well, darling, humans _are_ beasts and I didn’t refer to _them_ as creatures. I merely observed that they had a voracious appetite for literature.”

Tina looked up at him, a groan rising in the back of her throat. “ _Please_ don’t tell me you’re gonna refer to the little one that way.”

Newt glanced down at her nonchalantly before pulling a book from the highest shelf. “But what if they really enjoy the written word?” He flipped it open to the first page – _Magical Plants for Mommy and Me._

Tina ran her finger along the spines of the volumes on the shelf in front of her. “Then use another verb. I, personally, prefer _absorbed._ ”

“Like how Devil’s Snare brings you into a…warm hug?” With a smirk, he leaned down, shoving the book in her face.

Tina came nose-to-nose with a rather adorable caricature of a baby Devil’s Snare embracing a little witch. Both had very rounded eyes, chubby cheeks, and overly saccharine smiles. The danced and played happily across the page. She sniffed as she flicked the book back towards him. “Precisely, you incorrigible man.”

Newt chuckled as he conjured a basket and placed the book inside. His inner herbologist was secretly thrilled to share a love of gardening and cultivating with his child. “As you wish, then, love.”

Tina harrumphed triumphantly and moved onto the next shelf, crouching a bit as she did so. She passed over several titles until one in particular caught her eye – _Philippine Folk Tales by Mabel Cook Cole._ She was about to flip it open when her husband spoke again.

“Remind me again what we’re looking for?”

“Fairytales, honey.”

“Ah yes,” said Newt, thumbing through another volume he found – _New Fairy Tales and Stories by Hans Christian Andersen._ “Now, I remember.”

“Both No-Maj and Wizarding ones.”

“Then why didn’t we just wait and drop by Diagon Alley?”

“Because, _Newton_ , we aren’t going home for another week and we agreed to stop here.” She met his gaze, the book still firmly shut in her lap.

“And it was your favorite shop growing up, yes, I know.” He leaned down and placed a playful peck on her nose. “I’m only teasing, dearest.”

She returned the peck with a gentle swat on his cheek. “Then your search should yield twice the results.”

He raised _New Fairy Tales_ in mock surrender before dropping it into the basket. “I promise I’m giving it my best go.”

“You didn’t even flip through it!”

The wizard merely shrugged and pushed past her to another shelf.

“Insufferable man,” Tina grumbled, tucking her own choice beneath her arm.

The Scamanders wove through the labyrinth, plucking books from the shelves as they went. Occasionally they shot each other mocking glances and ridiculous faces. At one point, Newt, who was in the middle of ‘hiding’ behind a tiny pamphlet on _Wizarding Babies and Replenishing Diapers_ , tripped over a magically propelled book cart.

_CRASH!_

With a groan, he found himself face down on a rather scratchy rug on top of some rather pokey books right in front of two small children. The youngest, a little boy with knobby knees and flaming red hair, began to cry. His older brother, on the contrary, threw his own ginger head back, howling with laughter.

“PAPA! PAPA!” The boy roared, pointing at Newt as he struggled to stand. “HE FELL! HE FELL!”

“Bilius!” A series of hurried footsteps rounded a corner until they stopped right above Newt’s head.   “Oh, Scamander! It’s you!”

Newt finally raised his head to see a portly man with a well-groomed moustache looking down at him with concern and, if he was being honest, a lot of amusement. “Ah, hello there, Mr. Weasley!”

“Newton, please! You aren’t a small lad anymore. You may call me Septimus.” He reached down and offered Newt a hand. “And don’t mind Bilius. He indulges in a _strange_ kind of humor.”

“That’s quite all right,” said Newt, grasping the hand and rising to his feet. He dusted off his coat before he realized that the basket of books was nowhere to be seen. “Oh bugger…” He spun round in a circle, searching for the fallen basket but to no avail. “Oh dear. Mr. Weas—I mean, Septimus, h-have you seen—“

Septimus chuckled at Newt’s frantic expression. “Newton, relax. I think Caius may be able to help you find what you’ve lost.”

The little boy who had been wailing in fright a few moments earlier, stood at attention, his chubby hands wrapped tightly around the handle of a basket overflowing with books. “Here you go, Mr. Newton!”

“Ah yes. Thank you, Caius.” Newt took the basket and heaved a sigh of relief. “My wife would’ve been dreadfully upset if I’d lost these.”

Bilius jumped out from behind his father and landed soundly on the toes of Newt’s boots. Ignoring the wizard’s grunt of pain, he very matter-of-factly asked, “Who’s your wife, sir?”

“That’d be me!” Tina, who had been busy righting the fallen cart and its contents before a rancorous employee could find it, appeared at her husband’s side. She stifled a giggle as the boy stumbled off Newt’s feet and into his little brother.

Caius hastily shoved Bilius away and drew closer to Tina, mouth as wide as a Nundu’s jaws as he beheld her. “Y-You’re Mrs. Newton?”

Tina nodded. “Have been for more than a year now.” She drew close to Newt and threaded her arm through his.

Unable to resist, Newt pressed a swift kiss to her cheek. “Merlin knows it took you longer than that to accept, dear.”

“Oh, hush!” Tina hissed as the boys turned to each other and gagged. “Not in front of the children!” She shot Septimus an apologetic look. “So sorry, sir.”

Newt hastily looked away and cleared his throat, although he pulled Tina closer to him, much to her chagrin and (secretly) delight. 

Septimus waved away the apology with a hearty laugh. “My dear Porpentina, there’s no need to stand on ceremony. We’ve met over jammy-dodgers and cold coffee for months!”

 “WAIT! WHAT?!” Bilius exclaimed. “Papa! Papa! PAPA!” He wildly tugged on his father’s sleeve while never taking his eyes off Tina. “Is that _Porpentina_ Scamander? The Auror?!”

“Why yes she—“

“THE VERY FIRST PERSON WHO FOUGHT GRINDEL-EY-WALD IN THE FLESH?!”

Tina balked as a fierce blush colored her cheeks. “Oh well I didn’t know that was him in the—”

“THE ONLY LADY ‘SIDES HIS OWN MUMMY THAT HE PROBABLY FEARS?”

“Goodness, son. That’s high praise—“ Septimus said, trying to rein in Bilius whose brilliant red locks began to spark as his excitement rose.

“I KNEW YOU WERE THE ERUMPENT’S ADENOIDS!” The boy crowed, bouncing up and down, sparks now flying from the ends of his hair.

Tina stifled a laugh. “Well, that’s one I’ve never heard before.”

“ERUMPENT’S ADE-DE-NE-NODS!” Caius chorused, gleefully clapping his hands.

Newt pouted, pretending to be miffed by all the praise showered on his wife. “I did my bit too, gentlemen. I fought him in the subway, y’know…”

“BUT YOU LOST!” The boys bellowed, impudently sticking their tongues out at the bemused Magizoologist.

“Boys!” Septimus Weasley was beside himself. Caius and Bilius weren’t usually this outspoken in public. And in front of two prominent Ministry members to boot! “Please forgive their impertinence.”

The couple shook their heads in unison. The same thought ran through their heads – better to see it now and be prepared later. Sensing each other’s enthusiasm, Newt and Tina turned to one another, radiant smiles on their faces. Even now, two months after their initial visit with the Healers, they still could hardly grasp that they were to be parents. They wrestled with excitement, anticipation, and almost crushing anxiety every day; sometimes to exhaustion.

Septimus, still flustered and quite embarrassed, cleared his throat and changed the subject. “What brings you to America, my dear Scamanders?”

“We’re on holiday,” said Newt, a small smile gracing his lips. “It’s been quite welcome the respite.”

The boys’ mouths fell open in both shock and awe. “WOOOOOOOOW! WE’RE ON HOLIDAY TOO!” Bilius cried, absolutely thrilled to be sharing his vacation time with one of his idols. “Auror Scamander’s on holiday, Papa!”

Septimus chuckled. “Yes, that’s what they’ve said, son.”

“If Auror Scamander’s on holiday,” said Caius, pointedly addressing Newt. “Then what’re YOU doing, Mr. Newton, sir?”

“We’re shopping for birthday gifts,” Tina interjected, patting her husband’s arm soothingly. He squeezed her hand lovingly in thanks. These children were too blunt and judgmental for his liking.

Caius raised an eyebrow. “For who?”

“Ah, well,” Newt began, just as Tina said simultaneously: “You see…”

The couple paused. After a moment of joint consideration, Newt and Tina answered in unison, “They aren’t here just yet.”

“Oh. That’s a little odd,” said Bilius, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Caius chimed in. “Can we help you pick out the presents?”

“Well, we’ve kinda already found ‘em…” Tina trailed off as the boys shrunk in on themselves, utterly crestfallen. She looked to Newt imploringly.

Biting his lip, the wizard took a moment to think. He glanced at the heavy basket on his arm. They couldn’t possibly buy all of them for a newborn. Then it came to him. “Actually, boys, there _is_ something you could help us with.” Newt lifted the basket to the boys’ eye level. “Tina and I were looking for a place to sit and read these.”

“Oh! I know! I know!” Caius bolted down a corridor till all they could see was a small red bob in the distance.

“Yeah, come with us! We’ll show you!” Bilius took off after his brother, leaving the Scamanders to scramble after them.


	3. Three

The Weasley boys led the couple up a winding staircase to the second floor. It was surrounded by an iron grate barrier and boasted a few comfortable sofas and tables on the nearest platform. And, on the opposite side, was the plant nursery. Several pots overflowing with growling and purring plants framed a low swinging gate. In the far corner was a section of the platform obscured by a white gossamer curtain. The couple approached the curtain with caution, neither Bilius nor Caius were anywhere to be seen. They glanced at each other hesitantly, but Tina was far too tempted and yanked it open when Newt turned away to cover a sneeze.

“Bless you, darling,” she said as she stepped through. Her jaw dropped as she beheld the scene spread out before her.

“Merlin’s beard,” Newt breathed as he caught up to his wife. “This is…”

“Beautiful!”

The couple stood at the center of secret glen illuminated with bright, warm sunshine, surrounded by a small grove of enchanted Shrinking Sequoias. Each of the trees’ trunks were carved into towering shelves filled with stuffed magical beasts and a plethora of books.  Clumps of rosebushes bloomed throughout the glen, giving readers a comfortable, fragrant place to sit. This world was entirely separate from that outside the curtain. It pulsed with magic and joy and comfort and all things that fill the dreams of small children. As Newt and Tina knelt in the grass, Bilius and Caius emerged from behind the tree trunks, a stack of books in each of their arms. The boys settled near the couple in one of the larger rosebushes. Bilius dropped the books in his arms and gestured to Newt’s basket.

“What are you waiting for?!” he hissed, burying himself deeper into the rosebush. “Hurry, before all the good seats are taken!”

Tina shook her head politely. “I think we’ll stay right here.” She stretched out her legs, tucking her skirt modestly around them, and plucked _Philippine Folk Tales_ from her husband’s basket. “Thank you, boys.”

Newt also grabbed a book from the basket – _New Fairytales and Stories_ – and tapped his coat with his wand. The garment extricated itself from its master and arranged itself rather nicely on the ground next to Tina. With a satisfied huff, Newt lay down upon it next to his wife, book held high above his nose.

While the Weasleys and the Scamanders read quietly to themselves, a band of children no older than five discovered the glen. They bounded through the gossamer curtain like a herd of baby graphorns and made straight for the lowest bookshelves. Some yanked volume after volume out of the tree trunks only to throw them haphazardly to the floor. Others tumbled onto the remaining rosebush cushions, piles of enchanted picture books in their arms. The youngest members of the crew, a boy and girl with thumbs stuck firmly in their mouths, completely ignored the shelves, the cushions, and their friends. Instead they tottered over, quiet as could be, to the lounging wizard. Without question, they plopped down, one on either side of Newt’s head, peering curiously at him.

Startled, the wizard bolted upright, smacking his face with the center of the book. With a groan, he placed it in his lap and gently patted his swollen nose as he regarded the little ones. “Oh! Hello!”

They waved in unison while sucking harder on their thumbs. The girl pointed to the book in his lap and cocked her head to the side expectantly.

“Ah! Would you like a story?”

They nodded furiously, curls and thumbs bouncing up and down until they nearly toppled over. With the unerring skill of a chaser, Newt reached out with both hands to steady them. As they relaxed, a thought came to him.

“Tina, love?”

“Hmm?” The witch slowly raised her head from her own book, clearly struggling to bring herself back to the current plane of reality.

Newt scooted closer to her until their knees knocked together. Taking one end of her book in his right hand, he leaned over, using the book to hide their lips. He chuckled lightly at the conspiratorial picture they must’ve made. “I have an idea, dearest,” he whispered, his breath tickling his wife’s cheek.

She giggled and lightly brushed away the tingling from her cheek. “And what would that be?”

“Let’s practice our storytelling!” He looked meaningfully at the children then back to her. “Perhaps with a show for the little ones from the fairy tales?”

Tina was quite intrigued by and (slightly) proud of her husband’s suggestion. “All right, Newton, I’m game.” She smirked before nuzzling his cheek, raising the book a little higher as she did so. “Which story should we start with?”

The wizard lifted his copy of Hans Christian Andersen’s fairy tales and smiled. “How about _Hansel and Grettel_?”

\--

“‘And Hansel stretched up his hand and broke off a little bit of the roof to see what it was like,’” Newt read, his voice low as a whisper, eyes darting from the page to the space in front of the little ones where Hansel and Grettel and a candy house stood. The figures were made of shimmering, almost translucent magic that flowed effortlessly from Tina’s wand. It was an old Goldstein gift, she’d said, to make the words on the page dance like smoke before the eyes of all who cared to listen.

“’Thereupon a shrill voice called out from the room inside – ‘”

The children gave a collective gasp as the reedy voice of the witch echoed around them: “ _’Nibble, nibble, little mouse, who’s nibbling my house?’”_ Newt pulled his wand away from this throat to end the _Sonorous_ charm and grinned widely at Tina who was nearly doubled over with boisterous laughter.

“SHHHH!” The little girl glared angrily at the witch, her finger pressed firmly to her small lips.

Tina bowed her head in apology and waved her wand in front of the smoke house. From its depths emerged an old, crotchety, grumpy hag who (upon closer inspection) looked slightly like the Magizoologist. Quick as a diricrawl, she Apparated behind Hansel and Grettel, tugging them none-too-gently from her roof. Again, Newt lent her his voice to the children’s great delight and (soon) terror.

“’Creep in, and see if the oven’s properly heated, so that we can shove in the bread…’”

By the end of the tale, the couple’s tiny audience had grown to encompass all the children in the glen. Tina enlarged her smoke figures and Newt utilized the _Sonorous_ charm more often than he’d originally thought to accommodate all the newcomers. When they were finished and Hansel and Grettel had followed the bread crumbs home, a small smattering of applause was their reward.

“Another, please, Mr. Newton!” Caius Weasley cried. “That one was boring!”  

Grumbles of assent rose from the rest of the group as the Scamanders looked to one another with utter surprise and a touch of fear.

“Well then, my friends,” said Tina, placing her hands on her hips. “Throw out some ideas for us!”

“ _Babbity-Rabbity!_ ”

“ _The Warlock’s Hairy Heart_!”

“ _Cinderella_!”

“ _The Little Mermaid!”_

_“JASON AND THE GOLDEN FLEECE!”_

Utter silence descended upon the group as all eyes turned to a child fiercely clutching a copy of _Bulfinch’s Mythology_ to her chest. She stood and carefully picked her way through the group until she was face-to-face with Tina. With great aplomb, she handed her the book and pointed to a hippogriff bookmark peeking out from the center.

“Thank you, honey,” said Tina with a radiant smile. She flipped the book open and smoothed a hand over the page before tucking the bookmark into her dress pocket. “Oh, what a great choice! This is one of my favorites! Give Newt and me a few minutes to look over it, then we’ll start.”

“What’s that, Diana?” Bilius Weasley asked, tugging on the girl’s sleeve as she returned to her seat beside him. “Is it a fairy tale? Papa’s never read that one to us before.”

“Myths are even better than fairy tales,” Diana proudly replied. “Mortals thwarting the gods at their own games, romance that leads to war, and all manner of tragedy in between – it’s much more exciting than princesses and knights and talking mice.”

Bilius cocked his head to the side. “How?”

Diana gracefully settled down next to him. “You’ll see.”


End file.
